Surat
by ambudaff
Summary: Severus Snape dapet surat. Dari siapa? Kenapa dia menangis habis baca surat itu?


**Surat**

Sosok tinggi berjubah hitam sedang asyik mengaduk ramuan menggelegak, saat didengarnya ketukan-ketukan kecil di jendela. Diselesaikannya dulu jumlah adukan yang diperlukan, baru ia mendekati jendela tertutup itu. Seekor burung hantu putih, kecil, yang nampaknya sudah hapal benar perangai orang yang dikirimi surat ini, menunggu dengan sabar di jendela.

"Hallo, Heinell!" sambut orang itu sambil membukakan jendela, "ada apa lagi dengan tuanmu?"

Burung hantu keturunan Hedwig ini masuk, berputar sekali, hinggap di meja kerja, menyorongkan kaki kanannya.

Orang itu melepas gulungan perkamen yang terikat di kaki burung hantu itu. Heinell terbang ke tenggeran yang sudah dihapalnya. Tenggeran itu tidak kosong, ada seekor burung hantu hitam legam besar menyeramkan, melirik ke arah Heinell dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Falco, geser sedikit. Beri tempat," sahut orang itu, menambah air di tempat minum dan mengisi Owl Treat di wadah makanan. Burung hantu hitam itu bergeser ogah-ogahan. Heinell langsung bertengger. Tempat sedikit juga cukup, dia kecil kok. Heinell minum, mematuk beberapa potong Owl Treat, dan memandang ramah pada Falco, mengeluarkan bunyi 'uhu-uhu!' seolah menegur, "Yuhu! What's up, bro?". Falco melengos.

Orang itu kembali ke meja kerjanya, duduk, membuka gulungan perkamen yang cukup tebal dan mulai membaca.

_Hallo Kakek Severus,_

_Hadiah Natal sudah dibuka? Cukup tidak? Kalau tidak cukup, berarti aku harus merajut lagi gantinya. Lambang ularnya bagus nggak? Cocok nggak jadi ular Slytherin? Kata paman Fred ularnya kekecilan, sedang kata paman George, ularnya lucu, tidak menyeramkan. Aku tunggu komentar Kakek!_

_Eh, ya. Itu sih cuma basa-basi. Masalah utamanya sih … ciele… ialah, Dad. Iya. Dad nyebelin deh. Memang dia nggak diskriminatif. Cewek cowok sama saja. Tapi, itu berarti cewek-cowok sama-sama harus latihan Quidditch! Di liburan Natal ini? Plis deh!_

_Udah cukup latihan di Hogwarts karena aku dipaksa masuk tim inti Slytherin, menonton tiap pertandingan antar-asrama, kirim laporan tertulisnya ke Dad, begitu pulang ke rumah yang diomongin latihan Quidditch, latihan Quidditch, latihan Quidditch melulu. Bosan bosan bosan! Latihan melulu. Belum kalau keluarga besar Weasley kumpul, wuih! Yang diomongin Quiddiiiiiiiiiiiitch terus, dari pagi sampai pagi lagi. Lemparan yang melenceng, tangkapan yang sempurna, pukulan yang kurang keras, tipuan ini, trick itu. Cape deh!_

_Memang Dad Seeker handal. Mum juga pernah main waktu sekolah. Tapi, plis deh. Aku kan nggak suka Quidditch! Kenapa Dad dan Mum nggak mau tahu itu?_

_Kadang-kadang bibi Hermione membantuku, mengajak aku membantunya membuat Ramuan, atau sekedar membawakanku bacaan. Kadang bacaan Muggle, tapi keren kok. Tapi bibi Hermione kan tidak selalu ada!_

_Tadi pagi aku berantem dengan Dad. Dia bilang gini: "Kadang nyesel juga pernah berucap kalau aku punya anak akan kunamai sama dengan Snape. Kalau punya anak laki-laki sih nggak apa-apa, tetapi kalau perempuan seharusnya ucapan itu tidak berlaku. Ini malah aku memodifikasi Severus jadi Severina. Jadi gini deh, sifatnya persis seperti Snape. Ga ada mirip-miripnya denganku"_

_Sebel kan? Ga dianggap anak kandung kan? Dianggap anak angkat, atau malah anak pungut. Padahal rambutku hitam berantakan, persis rambut Dad. Coba, cewek kan seharusnya rambutnya pirang, panjang, lurus, tergerai. Atau paling tidak coklat ikal seperti bibi Hermione. Atau bahkan seperti Mum, rambut merah tergerai. Ini, item dan ga bisa dirapiin. Rambut cewek kok nggak bisa dirapiin… Terpaksa aku potong cepak. Kaya' anak cowok kan?_

_Lalu aku sudah pakai kacamata sejak umur 8. Langsung minus 2. Sekarang malah sudah nambah jadi minus 3. Psst, Kakek jangan bilang-bilang ya, ini akibat hobiku baca di ruang bawah tanah yang remang-remang itu…_

_Tapi Dad bilang, aku memang mirip Kakek. Buktinya aku masuk Slytherin, bukan Gryffindor. Semua keturunan Potter dan Weasley masuk Gryffindor, aku kok malah masuk Slytherin. Hehe, aku bilang aku pengen jadi seperti Kakek!_

_Oya, tadi aku nemu mantra, Deoxyribonucleic acidus. Fungsinya untuk menyamakan sel-sel tubuh antara 2 orang, mencari apakah antara keduanya ada keterhubungan keluarga. Dan Kakek tahu? Aku dan Dad hasilnya 99 persen, Mum dan aku hasilnya 98 persen. Aku dan Kakek hasilnya 1 persen. Aku tunjukin hasilnya ke Dad dan Mum, dan hasilnya aku malah diketawain. Mereka bilang, kami yakin kok, nggak usah pake mantra DNA-us itu. Soal namamu yang seperti nama Kakek dan menjadikanmu jadi seperti Kakek, itu kan cuma becanda!_

_Huh! Sebel! Pengen cepet-cepet Tahun Baru dan balik lagi ke Hogwarts!_

_Udah ah! Nanti Heinell keberatan bawain suratnya. Cium sayang, jangan terlalu banyak minum eggnog! Jangan terlalu banyak minum Firewhiskey juga! Jaga kesehatan!_

_Cium sayang sekali lagi, mmmuah!_

_Severina Potter_

_PS: Liburan Paskah mendatang aku pulang ke rumah Kakek aja ya? Males deh pulang ke Godric Hollow lagi. Ya? Ya? Ya?_

Snape menyeka matanya yang basah sambil masih saja terkekeh. Entah kenapa, sejak Severina bisa menulis –dia waktu itu masih memakai Hedwig—dia sering menulis untuknya. Dan isinya selalu seperti ini, membuat orang tertawa.

Anak yang polos.

Snape kembali ke Ramuannya. Diaduknya beberapa kali. Ditutupnya. Baru perlu diaduk lagi setengah jam kemudian. Jadi selama setengah jam ini dia bebas menulis.

Dia duduk di meja kerjanya. Diambilnya perkamen, pena bulu, tinta. Dan mulai menulis…

_Severina yang cerewet,_

……

**FIN**

A/N: Ceritanya, Harry Potter berakhir dengan manis: Voldemort kalah, Harry menyadari dirinya dibantu Snape, keduanya berbaikan, tapi Snape tidak mau mengajar lagi, dan malah mengasingkan diri. Nah, kira-kira dengan latar belakang itulah, pada suatu hari yang cerah, cerita ini muncul :P


End file.
